Indicios Inesperados
by ninnae
Summary: Solo basto una mirada para enamorarse más alla de lo moralmente permitido, con su andar y el movimiento de sus cabellos azulados . Mu como pobre presa cayó en la prisión de sus encantos, su profesor un brillante y bien parecido hombre, y la persona de quien estaba enamorado, su amor imposible que podría surgir por quien menos se lo esperan. KanonxMu/UA.


**Indicios inesperados**

**Hola traigo un one shot, espero les guste :)**

****_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada_****

* * *

><p>—Solo es una práctica, cálmate ya Mu.<p>

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, es tu primo lo conoces de toda la vida —espetó el de cabellos lavanda a Milo, mientras entraban al laboratorio de Ciencias químicas donde tendrían su práctica semanal.

—Ni que fuera para tanto, ese idiota…

—¡¿A quién llamas idiota?! —una tercera voz se escuchó a la espalda de los jóvenes estudiantes. Y un quejido que provino de la boca de Milo quien recibió un golpe de un montón de hojas sobre su cabeza.

—¡No me golpees idiota!

—¡Deja de llamarme idiota, soy tu profesor! —exclamó Kanon irritado.

—¡Entonces no me golpees!

—Lo hice porque no controlas tu boca, ya estamos dentro del laboratorio y debes mantener el orden Milo —habló severamente el griego mayor.

Mu los vea discutir, su cara estaba sonrojada y él se encontraba muy nervioso, desde que vio a Kanon por primera vez hace unos meses no pudo evitar enamorarse de él, sus cabellos largos de un color azulado y sus penetrantes esmeraldas lo habían cautivado hasta lo más profundo, y el sentimiento no había hecho más que crecer con el pasar del tiempo. Pero no podía aspirar a demasiado, después de todo él es su maestro, un renombrado y brillante doctor a los veintiocho años de edad y él un simple estudiante universitario. Aunque eso no evitaba las fantasías de él, de muchas otras féminas y quizás algún que otro compañero, pues bien es uno de los profesores más jóvenes y bien parecidos de su facultad, muchas de las mujeres de la clase solo asistían a la materia por la presencia del maestro, y en variadas ocasiones se le insinuaban más de lo moralmente permitido, exhibiéndose frente a él. Mu quería morir de celos cada vez que la situación se presentaba, lo único que lograba confortarlo era que en todo momento el maestro había rechazado diligentemente cada propuesta, alegando siempre lo mismo "**_no estoy interesado"_**.

—Eres un pesado —farfulló Milo, a la vez que se sobaba la parte afectada.

—Ve a tu lugar.

—Le diré a la abuela —Kanon rodó los ojos, a veces Milo podía ser tan infantil. Prefirió ignorar a su "pequeño primo" y dirigir su atención al acompañante de este.

—Buenos días Mu —saludó con un tono más amable, el chico le caía bien, era tranquilo y bastante centrado, todo lo contrario al griego menor, además era uno de sus mejores alumnos por lo que solía prestarle una mayor atención.

—Buenos días maestro —Mu después de un tiempo de practica pudo devolver con mayor naturalidad los saludos que el gemelo menor solía dedicarle cada vez que se veían, en un principio era muy poco lo que podía pronunciar y cada palabra le salía entrecortada producto de su nerviosismo. Kanon se alejó algunos pasos de los estudiantes y se ubicó frente al mesón principal para iniciar la sesión de práctica.

Mu suspiró, sabía que nunca tendría más interacción con Kanon que un mero saludo, pero dejar volar la imaginación era gratis.

—En vez de fantasear con él deberías decirle lo que sientes —Milo una vez más lo había descubierto, por alguna extraña razón que aún no lograba entender este siempre era capaz de leerlo con facilidad.

—Jamás podría hacer eso.

—Solo necesitas algo de valor —mencionó Milo, ambos se habían aproximado al mesón más cercano para poder comenzar con la sesión.

—Yo… —Mu no pudo seguir hablando, pues Kanon les dirigió una mirada para que prestasen atención a lo que él estaba a punto de explicar.

Las explicaciones fueron claras y concisas, Mu entendió sin mayor esfuerzo, aunque no era el caso de Milo que mantenía cierta dificultad en el manejo de los implementos.

—¡Estúpido embudo! —masculló molesto mientras agitaba el artefacto con más fuerza de la recomendada por el maestro.

—Milo si sigues agitándolo así vas a causar un accidente —advirtió Mu calmadamente.

—Ah, no es para tanto.

—Mu tiene razón, sabes que los procesos químicos son delicados —Kanon le arrebató el embudo y lo observó con detenimiento, un color purpura cercano al café se denotaba en la mezcla. Frunció levemente el ceño—. Esto está mal hazlo de nuevo.

Milo hizo una mueca, no le gustaba nada como sonaba eso.

—Pero si el proceso es demasiado complicado debo calentar esa sustancia al menos dos veces y enfriarla después, y luego esperar que se separen.

—Deberías colocar más atención en vez de estar alborotando al resto —la mirada de Kanon no daba cabida a excusas—. Te vas a quedar aquí hasta que termines el experimento.

—Tonto Kanon —Milo se volteó de vuelta a su mesón refunfuñado, más a Kanon no le importó.

Kanon se aproximó a ver los resultados del experimento de Mu, quien se había colocado muy nervioso y arrebolado. Con calma el maestro tomó un embudo similar al de Milo, que contenía un líquido azul eléctrico, lo giro inspeccionándolo, esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

—Muy bien Mu, perfecto como siempre, ojalá Milo aprendiera un poco más de ti.

Mu agradeció quedamente y con el corazón latiendo desenfrenado por la sonrisa en el rostro del gemelo menor. Kanon le tendió su embudo y por casualidad las manos de ambos se rozaron, para el de cabellos lavanda el toque fue sumamente cálido, aunque algo muy efímero, solo una ilusión de toque. Sus mejillas rápidamente se colorearon de un rosa tenue.

—¡Ashh! —un grito se escuchó, era Milo quien batallaba con una pastosa mezcla liquida que se le había caído del embudo que había estado calentando al mesón. Eso rompió el ligero momento entre ambos, Kanon se separó de Mu y se acercó a Milo a socorrerlo con la mayor presteza posible.

—Debes tener más cuidado —Kanon regañaba a Milo, una escena para nada fuera de lo común en esas horas practicas del laboratorio de ciencias químicas, ocurría con tanta incidencia que llegaba a ser cómico.

Mu aún sentía palpable el toque, la calidez sobre su mano permanecía todavía. Suspiro resignado, no conseguía nada con hacerse falsas expectativas.

—Solo ilusiones… —murmuró Mu para sí mismo.

La práctica duro una hora más entre explicaciones y procedimientos. En todas aquellas ocasiones miraba con creciente atención a Kanon, su corazón latía desbocado y no podía evitar centrarse solo en él, el ser un buen estudiante era solo una excusa para que el mayor hiciera recaer con mayor frecuencia su mirada sobre él.

—Por hoy hemos terminado, recuerden que la próxima semana tenemos examen de lo que hemos visto hoy.

—¡Sí! —el ruido comenzó a hacerse presente en el momento en el que el griego menor dio por terminada la lección del día. Los más apresurados salían casi corriendo, pues ya era la hora del almuerzo.

Kanon con lentitud decidió guardar sus pertenencias, no tenía prisa, era el horario de almuerzo y en el siguiente bloque no tenía clase, podía darse un pequeño descanso. Escucho una voz algo aguda llamándolo, levanto la cabeza por inercia.

—Señor Kanon —habló una chica de cabellos castaños, demasiada coqueta para el gusto del gemelo.

—Si señorita…

—Rebeca profesor.

—Eh, si tiene alguna duda acerca de lo que vimos —cuestionó el académico.

—No es exactamente eso, sino que me preguntaba si tenía algún tiempo libre, usted y yo podríamos… —Kanon frunció el ceño, siempre era lo mismo, ¿de verdad no entendían las palabras "**no estoy interesado"**?

—Recuerdo haberme negado con usted ya en otras ocasiones señorita, y esta no será la excepción —el tono de Kanon fue duro. Más eso no desanimo a la chica.

—Pero si solo…

—Ya he dicho que no —fue lo más cortante que pudo, le desagradaba demasiado cuando insistían. Con un movimiento algo brusco se retiró de donde estaba sentado. Con paso presuroso salió del laboratorio.

—Otra vez actuando como casanovas Kanon —Milo miró burlonamente a su maestro y primo. Mu quien estaba a su lado a fuera del laboratorio hizo una mueca de disgusto por las palabras del griego menor.

—No te burles de mí Milo.

—Ah vamos, pasa tan seguido que es gracioso ver tu cara de molestia.

—Yo no lo encuentro gracioso, son mis estudiantes y aun son solo unas niñas.

—Tiene al menos veinte años., y tú no eres tan viejo —continuo picándole Milo.

—No me interesa Milo —Kanon estaba enfurruñado, no quería ser escuchando sobre el tema.

—Por lo menos debes estar interesado en alguien —la voz de Milo sonaba demasiado cómplice para Kanon, algo se traía entre manos, pero su subconsciente traicionó sus acciones y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a cierto muchacho de cabellos lavanda que se hallaba junto a su primo.

—Solo déjame tranquilo Milo —Kanon había comenzado a avanzar para salir del área de los laboratorios, pero fue seguido de cerca por Milo que a su vez era seguido por Mu, pues habían quedado de almorzar juntos.

—Gruñón.

—No te diré nada.

—Entonces si te gusta alguien —Kanon paro repentinamente por la insinuación, más se dio cuenta de su arrebato y continuó su camino.

—¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer?

—Si comer.

—¿Entonces qué haces persiguiéndome? —una sonrisa lobuna se apoderó del rostro de Milo.

—Invítanos el almuerzo —Kanon levanto una ceja algo incrédulo por el descaro del menor, Milo al ver su renuencia se acercó a su primo y le susurró solo para él—. Le diré a la abuela que el del accidente con la vajilla fuiste tú y no Saga.

Kanon empalideció un poco y asintió, no era bueno hacer enojar a su querida abuela, cuando lo hacía tenía un genio de los mil demonios.

—Milo…, no seas tan descarado —Mu intentó intervenir las acciones de su amigo, pero…

—Déjalo Mu, el acepto gustoso ¿verdad? —la sonrisa extorsionista a Milo no se la sacaba nadie.

—No hay ningún problema —habló Kanon, resignado; para su gusto Milo podía ser demasiado manipulador, y esta ocasión era un de las muchas donde solía jugarle alguna de sus jugarretas.

—Profesor no queremos ser una molestia —Mu estaba sonrojado, la expectativa de compartir la comida con la persona que quería lo tenía emocionado, pero su lado más racional le impedía aceptar algo como eso.

Milo tomó a Mu de los hombros. —No te preocupes solo acepta.

—Pero…

Kanon no pudo evitar intervenir ante las evasivas de Mu. Después de todo pasar un tiempo en su compañía no le era desagradable, al contrario, siempre quiso conocerlo un poco mejor lejos de las aulas de clases, aunque en esta ocasión fuera junto a la compañía de su extorsionista primo.

—No son una molestia, ya estoy acostumbrado a las tonterías de Milo, y tu compañía también me será grata —Kanon esbozó una sonrisa al pronunciar la última frase.

Mu se sonrojo, y acepto con un tímido sí, las cosas aquel día estaban yendo mejor de lo que él hubiese esperado, jamás se imaginó poder compartir aunque fuese una comida con su amado maestro. Tal vez y solo tal vez lo que él sentía no sería de todo un imposible, si fuese capaz de reunir el valor necesario podría acercarse más, después de todo la vida ha estado entregándole más de una oportunidad. Justo como está haciéndolo ahora.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia el casino de la facultad, Mu y Kanon iban enfrascados en una amena conversación, y Milo observándolos por detrás, solo esperaba que esos dos tontos pudieran aprovechar las oportunidades que se les daba. El desde que comenzaron el semestre y su primo había llegado a la facultad a hacerles clases notó un leve cambio en la actitud del gemelo menor, sumado a eso la excesiva atención que todo el tiempo colocaba en su amigo, para él era obvio que sentía algo, y más fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que Mu pasaba por lo mismo.

_Pobres tórtolos enamorados, no se dan cuenta de lo que tienen, _con ese pensamiento en mente Milo siguió caminado justo por detrás de Kanon y Mu, el solo esperaba que el tiempo fuera capaz de unirlos, o que al menos se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían. Milo sabía bien que ese pequeño almuerzo podía ser un perfecto inicio, sino ¿porque obligar a su primo a invitarlos en un principio?, todo fuera por los amigos y la familia.


End file.
